family troubles
by sunrice
Summary: Cheers is the son of the famous vampire Alucard and his slave Seras. As all teenagers argueing with your parents is a part of the job.
1. busted

Family troubles

1. Busted!

Cheers ran as fast as he could, the blood was dripping from his face, he just had to hurry up else he would end up more dead than he already was.

Cheers finally reached the house, there was no light in it but again that was kind of normal, Cheers climbed into a window carefully closing it after him. When it was closed he closed his eyes and prayed. _"please don't let them find out..." _he whispered.

The light got turned on!

Cheers nearly jumped 10 feet into the air.

"Busted!" a cold voice said, Cheers sighed and turned around to face the enemy.

In a chair sat Alucard with a table with a bottle of blood beside him, he gave Cheers a seriously look, Cheers knew hell would break free now.

His mother, Seras woke up from her sleep on the couch and looked mad at Cheers, she madly walked over to Cheers.

"What is this stuff?" she asked and removing the theatre blood with a cloth.

"Mom!" he out cried.

_"Why does she has to be so embarrassing" _he thought and felt like his inners were on fire.

His father was just about to yell at him but got interrupted.

"Hm... that'z hard" a bad speaking voice said, Cheers recognized the voice as his rescue, Pip!

"I thought I told you that you wasn't allowed to go at any party!" Alucard said with a current voice, Cheers knew the voice to well, it was 'I'm your father, respect that' voice..

Pip walked into the living room with his nose deeply buried in a crossword, he looked up and notice Cheers standing in a black soldier uniform covered in theatre blood, he was pretty much all black expect from his pale skin and blond hair.

"oh, Cheers, can you help me out?" he asked.

"Only if you also help me out" Cheers growled in murmuring voice hoping his parents wouldn't hear it.

"zure, zure, what doez a Teenager zayz to a person who told hiz parentz he waz going to a party without permizzion?" Pip asked while scratching his hair with the pen.

"Fuck you!" Cheers out cried, it just flew out of his mouth.

"Cheers! Don't talk like that" Seras yelled, Cheers crumbled a bit together looking over at his father in the hope he would help him out but there was no sign of help from him.

A spark turned up in Cheers' eyes! He had gotten an idea!

"It was Pip who said I could go!" Cheers said and pointed at Pip. Alucard gave Pip a glare.

Pip completely blocked everything from the outside and was to busy with writing fuck you. "That'z it, Goodnight!" Pip yelled and went to bed.

Cheers sighed.

"What part of no is it you do not understand!" Alucard said.

Cheers sighed once more and sat down on a chair in front of his dad. Cheers looked down in the ground, Alucard lifted an eyebrow still waiting for an answer.

"Don't know..." Cheers madly mumbled looking out at the window.

"What?!" Alucard asked, he heard Cheers but he wanted him to say it out loud.

"I don't know!" Cheers angry yelled at Alucard.

"Oh!" Alucard said and lend back with a self-satisfied smirk on his face, it was SO typical him.

"Then how can we help you to know?" he said in a mocking tone, Cheers glared at Alucard, but Alucard ignored it. Like his little boy ever could scare him.

Alucard got an evil smile on his lips.

"Every evening your going to bed 8 o'clock, no friends, no music, no party!" he said, the smirk on his face grew wider.

Cheers nearly dropped dead.

"What!!? You can't do that!" Cheers screamed pointing at Alucard.

"Stop pointing! If your going to point at anyone point at a ghoul with a gun!" Alucard yelled.

"Hey! Mom! Say something to dad! I mean come on, I'm 16 I aren't a kid!" Cheers screamed praying to God and the Devil that his mom would help him out here. Seras just looked down in the floor, and blushed.

_"Why can't she just disagree with dad, just once!" _Cheers thought, he was getting desperate.

"Yes, you are 16 but until you learn to act adult then we have for your own sake" Alucard didn't got time to finish the sentence.

"To treat me like a kid! Know that shit dad!" Cheers yelled and went up to his room being sure to slam the door loud enough to let his parent hear it.

Seras sighed "maybe it was a bit too hard" Seras murmured.

"Don't worry he'll cool off when he has being grumping a bit in his room" Alucard said and took a glass blood, he filled up a glass for Seras.

"Here my love" he tendered said and gave her the glass, Seras reached out after it and Alucard kissed her when she held the glass.

Seras turned all red, she couldn't help it, it was just an effect Alucard had on her, he could make her fell so stupid and clumsy but also make her fell safe and happy.

Seras closed her eyes and enjoyed the felling of Alucard's tongue inside her mouth , she remembered when they first meet. Seras was first scared at Alucard but when she had time to stop from running and shortly just think she could fell... she was in love with him.

Cheers sighed as he laid on his bed looking up in the dark blue painted sealing.

He sighed...

He heard a friendly knocking on the door.

"If it's you dad you better get your sorry ass away from my door! The same goes for you mom and Pip!" Cheers growled, but deep down he knew his father never! Would knock on his door after an argue, only to annoy him or so.

"It's me" a friendly old voice said.

Cheers sat up. "come in" he said.

Walter entered the room with a tray with food on.

"Walter!" Cheers happily yelled, Walter smiled and put the tray on the bed.

"I notice you didn't ate very much and I don't think you got any food at that party" Walter said and sat down at the bed.

"Thanks!" Cheers said and began to eat, Cheers was so happy that it was normal food and not blood, unlike his parents Cheers could eat normal food without it hurt and he liked it.

"You got grounded?" Walter asked.

Cheers who had started to fell better quickly turned mad.

"No! It's worse than that, I have to go to bed at 8 o'clock, not allowed to hang out with my friends, no music, no party!" Cheers said, anyone could hear his desperation.

Walter nodded "not so good..." he said and looked up at the sealing.

"Damn Pip! Why did he had to tell my parents" Cheers snared.

"Well, he didn't wanted to, your dad said if he didn't tell him where you were he would suck him dry from blood" Walter said.

Cheers looked down. "But my dad wouldn't do such a thing..." Cheers mumbled.

"perhaps, Alucard wouldn't do that to Pip, there are friends in their own way but he can sure make it sounds like" Walter said with a smile.

Cheers nodded and grabbed some toast.

"But why did Pip had to make fun of the thing about getting busted, it aren't fun..." Cheer said and got sad.

"You know Pip, he makes fun of everything. This quote fits him the best: friends, do not stand at my grave and cry cause I am not there, I do not die" Walter said and got a serious look, Cheers didn't liked that Walter started to talk about death.

"Something's wrong?" Cheers asked and got nervous.

Walter sighed and looked up in the sealing.

"Being to the hospital?" Cheers asked.

Walter nodded..

"What did they say?" Cheers nervously asked, Walter just shook his head.

"You gotta be bullshitting man? Come on, it's you we are talking about!" Cheers said trying not to cry.

Walter smiled "my time is just in, and remember what I said 'I do not die'..." Walter said with a smile. "But... isn't there anything I can do? Help out with the house? I anyway don't got much to do" Cheers asked with panic in his voice.

"Just be happy that's what you can do for me" Walter said with a smile and left the room.

Cheers sighed, he put the tray on the floor he wasn't hungry anymore...

He slowly closed his eyes and slipped into the world's of dreams.

Cheers woke up by the sound of a door opening, Cheers got up and got down stairs.

"Bye honey-bunny" Seras said and left for work, Cheers sighed.

"Damn her" he mumbled.

He walked down to the living room, he sad down in the soft couch.

"It's too bad she has to work on a Saturday..." Cheers said a bit sad.

Even though he didn't wanted to admit it he still liked to have some family time, it could be anything, they didn't had to do anything special just being together, hanging out.

"Hi vampie" Pip cheerfully said.

Cheers looked away with an insulted and mad face. Pip shouldn't think he had forgiven him.

Pip sat down beside Cheers, Cheers took a deep breath to smell the sent of Pip's cigarette, he couldn't help him self. He was just so use to the sent, he had could smell it ever since he was a kid... it made him fell home and safe.

"Zorry about telling your parentz" Pip said a bit embarrassing.

"It's okay... Walter told me" Cheers said and sighed.

"zomething wrong?" Pip asked and looked at Cheers.

"Yeah... I just fell lonely sometimes..." Cheers said, Pip could hear he was serious and it bugged him. "Why you got me" he said with a big smile, he lend back and pointed at him self.

"Well... I know I got lots of friends and such but... their are all humans, I haven't meet a vampire beside from mom and dad, I... I just fell like I'm going though a lot of my human friends aren't and I don't know if it's normal..." Cheers said with a sad look.

"Zuch az?" Pip asked while blinking.

"Well... all the blood drinking stuff..." Cheers said and looked down at his feet, it made him think a bit clearer.

"Wanna drink zome?" Pip asked.

Cheers shook his head.

"No.. that's the problem, I don't and that can't be normal?... I just wanna meet a vampire who fells the same way..." Cheers said and scratched his arm.

Pip began to think.

"You zhould talk to ya dad about it" Pip said and got up from the couch.

"Are you leaving too??" Cheers asked and nearly sound scared.

Pip smiled his usual self-confidence smile.

"Their iz some teztz at Hellsing and az a captain I have to be there" Pip said.

Cheers nodded.

"Your lucky to be a captain, wish I could be that..." Cheers said and looked up at the sailing.

"Who zayz you can't? I think you would make a great captain" Pip said with a big smile on his face and then left.

Cheers sighed.

He hated being alone, he just hope his father wasn't going to that test, Walter was probably already left. Cheers walked over to the window to see Pip leave on his motor cycle, Cheers loved riding the motor cycle with Pip, it was fun, especial when there nearly was no one else and Pip was driving a bit faster than he was allowed to.

Pip turned around and waved to Cheers, Cheers happily waved back like he always had done, even when he was little his mom would take his hand and wave for him.

Cheers tired sat down in the couch, he was still tired from yesterday, why did he wake up this early?

He like only had gotten 5 hours sleep.

Cheers began to think about what Pip said 'howz zayz you can't? I think you would make a great captain' Cheers sighed, who said he couldn't be a soldier or a captain, well first of all his parents, they didn't like the idea of him being a soldier and then the other soldiers, they probably didn't wanted a person like him to lead them.

Cheers sighed.

Sometimes he hated being a vampire, he hated when people knew about it and when they didn't.

Like his friends, he had being friends with them nearly his entire life and they still didn't knew...

Cheers went up to his room and got in some relaxed cloth, he still had the soldier uniform on, his dad would freak if he didn't took it of.

Cheers opened his wardrobe, it was pretty much black cloth in it, Cheers dug into some cloth in the back, he took a black T-shirt and some relaxed trousers on.

Cheers sighed, he was bored, he walked down stairs and into his dad's bedroom.

There stood a black coffin, Cheers knocked on the coffin, he only got a big snore as an answer.

"Dad..." Cheers said and ended it with a sigh.

Cheers slapped his hand at the coffin.

"DAD!" he yelled.

Cheers could fell his dad was turning a bit around in the coffin, Cheers had always thought the coffin must have being a bit too small for his dad, but again when Cheers was younger he sometimes crawl into his dad's coffin, it was quite nice being down there with his dad. Some might think it was scary and it would have being if his dad hadn't being there but when he was it was just nice.

Cheers opened the coffin and found his dad half awoken.

"Dad" Cheers said and shook Alucard a bit too wake him up.

"Go play on the highway" Alucard mumbled and rolled around.

"Okay you asked for it" Cheers said, he walked over to the window and pulled the curtains away.

The sunbeams touched Alucard's pale skin, Alucard jumped up from his coffin while yelling and cursing Cheers, Alucard took a leap over to the window and pulled the curtains back.

Cheers laughed a bit but tired to covered the sound with his hands, his father turned around and gave him a scowl.

"Sorry dad..." Cheers said doing his best not to roll around on the floor.

"What is it?" Alucard madly asked and laid down in his coffin trying to sleep again.

"Just wondering, going to that test thing?" Cheers asked and laid down beside his father, there was just room enough.

"Guess so..." his father said and closed his eyes.

"Can I come?" Cheers begged.

Alucard opened one of his eyes to take a look at his son that had made big puppy eyes.

Alucard sighed.

"Stop making does, it doesn't suit a vampire..." Alucard said.

Cheers stopped.

"But can I please???? It has being ages since I have seeing the wild geese!" Cheers begged.

Alucard sighed "you saw them last week" he said.

"That long!" Cheers cried.

Alucard sighed.

"you get grey hairs before time by this..." he mumbled.

"You forgot the small detail, your grounded" Alucard said mocking while having a big grin over his face.

"Nope" Cheers said teasing.

"But I said no friends!" Alucard answered and was getting annoyed.

"You didn't say anything about family" Cheers said with a cute smile.

Alucard didn't answer but he sure didn't like his son's point of view on the wild geese which was nothing else than ill-mannered baboons.

"Dad, they are pretty much like family" Cheers said with a smile.

Alucard sat up in the coffin.

"Besides if I stay here all alone how can you know that I don't run over to some of my friends?" Cheers said and winked.

"Well... I trust you..." Alucard mumbled.

"You seriously trust a teen?!" Cheers said and laughed.

"Very well... you can come, but you stay away from the test and do as you are told, no troubles!" Alucard said with in the serious voice.

Cheers nodded.

"Sure, sure!" he answered.

Alucard got up from his coffin, Cheers got a bit sad that he didn't stayed in it so they could have some son-dad time, like they use to have.

Alucard took his usual cloth on, Cheers always saw it as his 'work-cloth' Cheers smiled when Alucard took his riding boots on, Cheers remembered when he was little and like any other kid had to try daddy's shoes to discover they're were far too big, when Cheers was little he could nearly lay down in them, then we he got older they were going up to his hips and they were pretty much impossible to walk in them. A quick thought ran though his mind, maybe they would fit better this time? It had being years since he last tried them, they were still hard to walk in but they didn't go up to his hips.

Cheers decided that he would try them when his father wasn't home or was sleeping, it would be a un cool to do it in front of his dad.

Alucard got finish with putting his work-cloth on, Cheers just got up in his room to fetch his jacket and just change his cloth to something a bit cooler, he still had a T-shirt with the text 'rebel rebel' on, he had black jeans on.

Cheers grabbed some goggles and put them around his neck, Cheers nearly always wore the goggles, it was made out his dad's sunglasses they just changed it to goggles, his father once told him he wore those sunglasses when he meet his mother, Cheers always thought that they were a bit precious to his father and that made them precious to him.

Cheers ran down stairs, his father was waiting at him.

"How are we going over there?" Cheers asked, his father had lots of ways to get to work, sometimes he even walked just to annoy Integra because it could take a long time to walk, other times he teleported there.

"Teleport what else" Alucard said still looking tired, he took Cheers hand, Cheers rolled his eyes.

"I aren't a kid anymore..." he mumbled.

"Knock it off" Alucard quickly said, he weren't in the mood for discussions.

Cheers felled the quick whirl, the next thing he knew he was standing in Integra's office, it looked as it always had.

Integra looked up from her paperwork at Alucard, Alucard bowed, Cheers just looked at Integra.

"The test is down at the training ground" she said looked down at her paperwork.

"Stay here, don't make any troubles!" Alucard said and left the room.

"Don't make me baby sit him, it's not even my kid!" Integra yelled but to late Alucard was long gone. "Hey! I can take care of my self!" Cheers yelled at Integra.

"Nice of you to try and cheer me up with a joke but I'm not in the mood" Integra said and madly signed something.

Cheers sat down on the floor, nothing else to do.

He looked up at the paintings around in the office, it was boring to look at them, he had being looking at them so many times, at first you could find new things about them but now they just got boring. Cheers walked over to the window, he saw a bit of the test.

They were testing some new weapons, his dad was mostly watching, he had his Casull and Jackal and that was good enough for him.

Cheers just watched a bit, he couldn't really see, he began to think, was that the life he wanted to life? He nearly already lived it, ever since he was born he had being hanging out with the wild geese and such, he remembered what Pip said to him when he was five years old and the wild geese saved him from getting beating up

_'from now on the wild geese takez you under their wingz'_

Cheers kind of hoped when he got old enough he could become an official member of the wild geese, he was a member but then again he wasn't.

"Think it's interesting?" Integra asked.

Cheers looked over at Integra smoking an cigar while signing.

Cheers hated the smell of Integra's cigars.

"Maybe a little..." Cheers mumbled and took a look out side again, he saw Pip give high five to one of the wild geese. Cheers got a bit sad, he really wanted to be down there! He probably would have being if it wasn't because his parents was overprotecting him.

"Would it make you fell better if you went down to practice some shooting?" Integra asked.

"Can I really?" Cheers asked and got excited.

"Of course" Integra said and started to smoke a new cigar.

Cheers looked down in the ground "it probably isn't such a good idea... my dad will kill me if he finds out... I'm already pretty screwed so..." Cheers said.

"It's an order" Integra said.

"What?!" Cheers asked, what did she mean by an order?

"It's an order that you go down and practice shooting, I can't use a vampire that don't know how to hit a ghoul" Integra said and took a pistol up from a drawer and handed it over to Cheers, Cheers admired the pistol.

His father and mother nearly never wanted him near weapons, he remembered when they had found he had a soft gun, they freaked and asked if he thought war was fun.

He was about to run down to the practice room.

"Don't run in the fucking halls! Walk with pride, your a part of Hellsing!" Integra yelled after Cheers. Cheers stopped and walked with pride down the halls, he shoot against the target, he hit it right in the head.

"HEADSHOT!" Cheers out cried when he saw that, no one else was near so he could do that. He began to shoot again and shoot after the head or heart, just as he saw his dad had done and just has he had overheard a commander tell a recruit how to.

Cheers loaded the gun again, he decided that he should imagine that the target was his math teacher, she was so annoying and had being after him all week.

He shoot his 'math teacher' several times in the head and in the chest.

Cheers sat down at the wall, he looked at the gun, it was shinning in the light from the lamps above him. He felt the cold metal against his small still a bit childish hands, it was weird to hold such a small thing that could so much pain and damage to people.

He sighed.

He didn't quite knew if he liked the felling.

He got up on his feet and walked back to Integra's office, he gave her the pistol.

"Thanks" he said.

Integra nodded while signing some more papers.

Cheers took a look out side.

"Do you know when they're finished?" Cheers asked, he really wanted to say hello to the guys.

"Don't know" Integra answered.

Cheers was about to ask her what she was signing but decided to not, she probably didn't liked being interrupted all the time.

Cheers took another look at the window and saw they were walking in, Pip giving high five to some from the wild geese, his mother and father walking arm in arm.

"Walk down to them" Integra said.

"yeah!" Cheers said and ran out of the office.

"Bye auntie Integra" he yelled as he ran out.

"Don't run in the fucking halls!" Integra screamed after Cheers.

Cheers ran as fast as he could down to the hall, his parents and the wild geese had just entered the hall. "Hi!" Cheers yelled, the wild geese got big smiles on their faces and ran over to Cheers.

Cheers got bombed with hugs, kisses and 'what's up's'.

An old man with grey hair and stubbles walked a bit slow, he looked tired.

"Hey Greybeard, hurry up!" Pip yelled in a teasing tone.

Greybeard smiled back at Pip and started to hurry a bit, the wild geese had nearly gathered a circle around Cheers, potting him or hugging him.

"Hey! Move!" Greybeard said and pushed some of the much younger soldiers away, his eyes lighting up when he saw Cheers.

Greybeard embraced him, Cheers laughed and closed one eye, it was nice.

"Damn, last week you were a kid and now your nearly grown up!" Greybeard said, Cheers blushed. "Damn, what do you give the kid to eat?" Greybeard said and looked at Seras and Alucard.

Seras smiled, she was proud of her little baby boy.

"Hey, what have you guys being up to?" Cheers asked the wild geese.

"The usual boring stuff, killing ghouls and vampires, you know the shit" a goose said, it was pure brag.

Cheers smiled.

"sounds cool" he said with a big smile.

"Hey, let'z go for a drink" Pip said and pointed at the bar.

The wild geese quickly agreed and began to walk in.

_"so that's where he learns to point from..." _Alucard thought and began to walk into the bar.

Seras and Cheers followed.

"Mom, can I drink alcohol?" Cheers said with puppy eyes, Seras did her best not to look at Cheers with his puppy eyes.

"No!" she answered in a hard voice.

Cheers sighed.

"Mom, I'm like 16" he said with a grumpy look on his face.

"That's besides the point!" Seras said and lifted her finger.

"why...?" Cheers mumbled still with a grumpy face on.

"why? Because I don't want you to end up as an alcoholic!" Seras said and got annoyed.

"mom, it's just like one glass you don't get alcoholic of that" Cheers said trying to prevail his mother to let him just have a small drink.

His father looked over his shoulder and send Cheers a look saying 'that's enough'.

Cheers sighed.

"Sure, sure" Cheers mumbled.

Cheers sat at the bar and drank some coke.

"Hey vampie" Pip whispered looking at both sides.

"Here..." Pip whispered and slipped some vodka into his glass.

"thanks!" Cheers whispered.

He lifted the glass up and drank the drink in one draught.

Pip got a proud smile on his face.

"That'z my boy" he said.

Cheers smiled back.

"Now... Cheers... how is school going?" Greybeard asked while drinking a beer.

Cheers looked around, all the wild geese starred at him, his mother and father also looked at him as well.

"Yeah, honey, how's school you haven't told much about it lately" Seras asked and looked curious. Cheers blushed.

Should he tell them he had being send to the principal's office like three times this week? Or he threaten some kids who pissed him off? Yelled at a teacher? Everything had just went wrong this week.

"oh... you meet a girl!" Pip teased.

"Shut up!" Cheers yelled.

Pip laughed.

"Then tell uz zomething" he said.

"Oh... just a boring normal week..." Cheers said and looked down in the ground.

Alucard and Seras looked confused at each other.

"Something wrong in school?" Alucard asked and seemed a bit worried.

Cheers sighed.

"It has being a pretty shitty week... everything kind of went wrong..." Cheers said and turned even more red.

"Like what?" Pip asked blinking.

"Well... augured with the teachers, some assholes kept pissing me off and the teachers did shit about it..." Cheers said and got a bit mad and sad.

"What did they pissed you off with?" Alucard asked, he knew when his son said something like it meant he was getting bullied with something and the teacher didn't do anything about it.

"With my eyes, fangs and cloth" Cheers said, it was quite embarrassing to talk about things like that, Cheers had always being bullied with his red eyes and sharp fangs.

"They asked if I had looked in the mirror..." Cheers said.

"And you said?" Seras asked, he knew her son to well to know he just wouldn't turn around.

"I asked if she had looked in the mirror... and..." Cheers mumbled.

"And what!" Alucard yelled, he crossed his arms, he was getting losing patient with Cheers.

"I screamed: No you haven't cause it cracked when you tried you ugly retard!" Cheers mumbled knowing his father wouldn't like the fact he had yelled something like that.

"Cheers, you should turn around and ignore them! Your just as bad as them when you say stuff like that" Seras yelled both mad and disappointed, Alucard nodded.

"Guyz, I muzt agree with Cheers here you can't just ignore everything" Pip said with a smile trying to save Cheers' ass.

Alucard shook his head, he would let it pass by this time, but a part of him understood Cheers, but it was stupid of him to get annoyed by weak humans.

"What did you argue about your teachers with?" Greybeard asked.

"About Satanism... they made some Goddamn priest come over and tell us about it and he knew nothing about it 'Satanism is a sickness, everyone who believes in it is possessed by the devil' you know..." Cheers said.

Greybeard shook his head.

"From what I have heard you tell me about your teacher he seems so fucking brain dead, a teacher should be neutral and to tell you the truth it from my point of view seems like he trying to make you all catholic" Greybeard said with a thoughtful look.

"Is that true?" Alucard asked and blinked, looking quit surprised.

"Yeah..." Cheers mumbled looking down in the floor.

"Damn that school... I'm gonna tell them a couple of things at Monday" Alucard said and was clearly mad, the worse thing his dad knew was trash vampires and Catholics.

"Dad... you aren't like... gonna suck him dry from blood are you?" Cheers asked nervous.

Alucard just grinned.

"Why not, it's my task as a father to protect my son from bad influence" Alucard said and his grin grew wider.

Cheers felled down of the chair.

"No dad! You can't just suck them dry from blood, if you go into the principal's office and go out of their and it's covered in blood, people can put two and two together!" Cheers yelled, struggling onto the high bar chair.

"I'll clean up after me..." Alucard said trying to score a dinner.

"No! Dad, there is a enough rumours about me as it already it..." Cheers yelled and got a bit sad.

"Like what?" Pip asked, if their was something Cheers hated, it was rumours.

"Well..." Cheers said "I don't wanna talk about it..." Cheers said and sighed.

Seras sent Alucard a look saying 'talk this through with him'.

Alucard nodded.

There came a silence into the bar, it made Cheers uncomfortable.

"Mom.. anything cool happening in your life?" Cheers asked and looked at Seras.

"Kind of, my son is grounded so I hope to spend a bit more time with him because now he is not out with his friends and such" Seras happily said, she had missed her little boy.

Cheers got an annoyed looked.

"what?" Seras asked with a sweet smile.

"oh... mommy is embarrassing again" Seras teasing said.

"Mom for the Devil's" Cheers complained but got interrupted by a song coming out of his pocket.

His father sent him a mad and annoyed look.

"turn that damn thing off" he madly mumbled.

Cheers pulled the mobile up from his pocket, it was a SMS.

'Hi SmexySexyBoooY Got grounded? Poor ya :3 LOVE YA!! NANA! LOVE LOVE XD'

Cheers got a weird look on his face, just from looking at the way it was wrote he knew it was from his friend, Love.

Alucard got up from the couch.

Cheers began to write back.

'Yeah I got grounded -.- damn my parents and have pity on me TTTT'

Cheers didn't had time to finish the SMS before his father ripped the mobile out of his hands.

"Hey!" Cheers annoyed yelled.

"thank you little boy, completely forgot to confiscate your mobile" Alucard grinned and walked back to the couch.

"What?!" Cheers screamed and felt down the chair once again.

"I said 'no friends' and you can always blab with them with your mobile" Alucard said.

"Damn you!" Cheers growled.

Pip just reached to grab Cheers else he would have attacked Alucard in pure madness.

"oh, and now we are at it, your laptop is confiscate too!" Alucard said in a mocking tone with a big grin.

_"him and his stupid grins..." _Cheers madly thought.

Seras tried to melt into the couch in the hope she would disappointed, Cheers sent Seras look but she wouldn't help him out.

"How am I suppose to do my homework?" Cheers yelled and stuck his face right up in Alucard's face. "Have you ever tried using a pencil and a piece of paper?" Alucard sneered.

"Only when I pass notes to Chaashi during History class" Cheers sneered back.

Alucard and Cheers starred right into the other's eyes and growled at each other, it was like the heat had gone up because of those two.

"Damn it'z getting hot..." Pip complained.

"Who is this Chaashi you send notes to anyway!" Alucard sneered.

"Damn dad, he is like my best friend, I have known him since I was 5!" Cheers yelled back, he hated that his dad never remembered any of his friends.

"Guyz, guyz, take a zome blood and relax" Pip said with a nervous smile trying to make them calm down.

"Oh... you mean that one who got that stupid laugh and says quotes from movies all the time?" Alucard said and was clearly mad.

"Yeah, that's him and he is my best friend!" Cheers said and growled.

Alucard had always hated that Cheers had being hanging out with humans, their were food not friends. "Stop playing with your food!" Alucard yelled.

"What about Pip? Is he food too? He nearly live with us!" Cheers yelled.

The wild geese had found cover behind the bar were they peaked from.

"We're just feed him up!" Alucard sneered.

"Your unbelievable, why can't you just admit Pip is a friend of yours" Cheers said while giving his dad a parent look, Cheers crossed his arms and was waiting for an answer.

Alucard got even more annoyed when he saw Cheers doing that, acting adult to him?!

"I'm the parent here, your the child!" Alucard yelled while pointing at Cheers.

"If your going point at anyone point at a ghoul with a gun" Cheers said making a grimace and making his voice sound stupid.

"you knock that off right now!" Alucard yelled while his eyes glow slightly.

"You knock that off right now!" Cheers repeated still making fun of Alucard.

"If you does that one more time, your going straight to boarding school!" Alucard yelled while looking threading.

"Mom would never let that happen!" Cheers yelled.

_"Don't drag me into this!" _Seras thought from the couch.

"Your mother can be convinced" Alucard mocked while grinning.

"Nope she won't, she walks around every day telling me how much she loves me, how cute I am, that she couldn't live without me and such, so nope!" Cheers said in a impertinent tone.

Alucard glared at Seras.

"Why did you have to make him fell special!" he growled.

"Sorry, he just looks so damn cute" Seras said with a cute smile and shrugging.

Alucard sighed.

"Dad you know can't beat me, I am the fucking king of England" Cheers said and gave his father a impertinent look while he was turning around in a circle for his father to get a better view of his 'king'.

"King? Your only the king of the garbage cane you call room" Alucard said and sighed.

Cheers laughed.

Alucard sat down beside Seras again while cursing Cheers in his thoughts.

Cheers had climbed back up on the bar chair.

Alucard and Seras began to talk about something that Cheers didn't caught.

The wild geese began to talk or more like brag like they usual did.

The only that didn't took part in the bragging was Greybeard, he was a wise old man, he was the former captain of the wild geese but made Pip the new captain when he had gotten to old, but he was still a important member of the wild geese, he was like their tactician.

Cheers took a look at the sky, it was starting to get dark.

"Greybeard... is it full moon tomorrow?" Cheers asked.

"Hm... yes? Why?" Greybeard, it seemed like he had being in his thoughts but then Cheers had interrupted.

"No reason..." Cheers mumbled and looked down in the floor.

"You aren't thinking about that stupid 'soldier test'?" Greybeard asked with disgust in his voice.

Cheers turned red.

In the Hellsing origination their was a test every full moon in every month the soldiers would jump from a window to another window who was a level below in another building, it was a jump of about 8 meters and with a fall of 4-5 meters, it was to prow they were brave and good soldiers.

Cheers had tried many times but all had failed...

"No..." he mumbled.

Greybeard took a deep look inside Cheers' young eyes, it was liked he looked into the young vampire's soul.

"Just to jump a couple meters doesn't mean your a good soldier" Greybeard said and removed his eyes from Cheers, Cheers knew what Greybeard thought about the test, he thought it was ridiculous. "Cheers... you can become a great soldier in many ways, one way is to be a good pale and a right full fighter" Greybeard said with a serious look trying to talk Cheers into not attempting to jump.

"Know, know" Cheers said and regretted he ever asked.

"Good, just keep away from those idiots" Greybeard said and sounded mad over the other soldier's stupidity.

"Don't worry Cheers won't hang out with thoze idiotz" Pip assured Greybeard.

"Hmm..." Greybeard thoughtful said and took a look at Cheers.

Cheers tried to hear what his parents was talking about.

Alucard had warped his arm around Seras, who was cuddling into him.

"Heard that there is a party tonight?" Alucard asked.

"Heard a bit about it... guess we're coming" Seras answered and closed her eyes to enjoy the warmth from Alucard.

Cheers jumped over to his parents.

"Party" he said with a happy smile, Cheers stood behind the couch looking down at his parents sitting in the couch.

"Just some people coming over to discuss something with miss Integra" Seras said with a kind smile. "Miss... damn I always thought she was a man" Cheers said doing his best not to crack up.

"Have you being walking in 16 years without knowing Integra's sex?" Alucard asked and grinned. "Yeah... but I was too afraid to ask" Cheers said a bit embarrassed.

Alucard couldn't help him self from breaking into a loud laughter.

His laugh spread out in the entire bar getting anyone's attention.

"So... I'll guess I'll have to find you a babysitter" Seras said and began to think.

"What!!!" Cheers cried "mom, I'm fucking 16 I can take of my self! I don't need a fucking babysitter!" Cheers screamed.

"Don't you dare swear!" Seras madly said and grabbed Cheers' ear.

"Damn mom, that fucking hurt!" Cheers complained.

"Don't you talk like that to your mother!" Alucard sneered and took a hard grip in the other ear.

"Let go!!!" Cheers screamed in pain.

Seras released Cheers.

"I guess you could stay home.." Seras said and looked at Alucard.

Alucard released Cheers.

"Police girl...do you seriously trust a teen?" Alucard said and looked at Cheers with a teasing grin. "Damn you!" Cheers mumbled while rubbing his ears in pain.

"Yeah, it could be fun. If were lucky you still got some old shirt" Seras said and began to think carefully.

"What!" Cheers said and felled into the couch, his head nearly touched the floor while his feet was just beside his parents heads, Cheers really wanted to kick his father, he had being so annoying!

"What's wrong with shirts?" Alucard asked, Alucard always wore a pale and stroke shirt.

"well... they scratch..." Cheers said and scratched his necked.

"Rubies" Alucard quickly said.

"Hey! A Zoldier never complainz" Pip yelled to Cheers.

"Like you keep that" Cheers mumbled.

"Besides they're geeky..." Cheers said fighting his way up from the couch.

"They're aren't geeky, they're hot" Seras said.

"You only say that since dad always wear a shirt..." Cheers said with a grumpy look.

Alucard laughed.

"Hey, it'z better than a babyzitter" Pip said to Cheers.

Cheers mumbled something.

"Damn if you had gotten a babyzitter I would teaze you with it forever!" Pip said and dreamt away.

"At least I wasn't the one to sing tainted love in a karaoke bar when I was drunk" Cheers said and teased Pip.

Pip turned red.

"you juzt never forgot..." he mumbled.

Greybeard loudly laughed.

"Pip you should have heard your self!" Greybeard laughed when he remembered the drunk Pip standing and singing tainted love.

"Good that I filmed it" Cheers said with a teasing look.

"What!!!" Pip screamed and felt down from his chair.

Cheers turned over to his dad, he embraced him and made big puppy eyes.

"Dad, could I please borrow my mobile for just five minutes?" Cheers begged.

His dad sighed and took out the mobile from his inner pocket and gave Cheers it.

"Thanks!" Cheers said.

He turned the volume all up and looked in video clips..

'Alcohol and Pip is a funny combination XD'

Cheers opened that video clip.

The start was a bit blurring but then Pip staggered up to the TV and began singing

"Zometimes I feel I've got" Pip ended the line with a burp cutting out 'to' but that didn't seem to effect Pip's mood, he just laughed and continued.  
"Run away I've got to  
Get away"

Pip looked a bit confused at the karaoke, it looked like he thought the letters was too fast.

There came a break with Pip just starring confused at the screen and then he start yelling.  
"From the pain you drive in the heart of me  
The love we Zhare  
Zeems to go nowhere  
And I've lost my light  
For I tozz and turn I can't zleep at night"

there was a break that Pip used to throw up.

"Once I ran to you  
Now I run from you  
Thiz tainted love you've given  
I'll give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tearz and that'z not nearly all  
Tainted love... OHHHHHHHHHHH  
Tainted love"

the clip ended when Pip felt backwards and was still trying to continued the song.

Pip turned all red when he saw that clip.

All the wild geese was laying on the floor laughing their asses off.

"I'm gonna get you for this" Pip growled.

Alucard re-confiscated the mobile.

Pip looked down... so embarrassing.

Seras walked over to Pip.

"Next time I'm keeping a party I'm gonna hire you as entertainment" Seras said and put her hand at Pip's shoulders.

"Really?" Pip said and got happy.

"Yeah..." Seras said and nodded...

She couldn't keep the mask any more, she felt onto the ground while laughing.


	2. the count's soft spot

2. the count's soft spot

"Do I have too?" Cheers said and turned around to look in his mother's eyes, he made big puppy eyes. "No discussion, you can't come in punk cloth!" Seras hard refused.

Cheers sighed, he opened the door to his room caring a white shirt, some white pants and a red scarf. He walked into his room and throw the cloth on the bed, the bed was right under the window, you had to walk up some steps to lay in it.

Cheers took the shirt on with much conflicting with him self, finally he had took it on, he thought it scratched and he looked a bit too much like his father and far too adult.

He took the pants on with just as much conflicting, he could have screamed when he looked in the mirror. He looked like someone who worked at a hump hump bar, else he thought he looked like an angel on the beach, one of those guys who thought they were so cool but was geeky as hell.

Cheers sighed and tired the scarf around his neck, it made him look a bit more rock a like.

"Mom can't I wear black pants and a black shirt?" Cheers yelled.

"No! Cheers, your gonna come in white and that's it!" Seras yelled.

"It aren't a fucking wedding" Cheers mumbled, he made the scarf sit a bit messy.

He walked out of the room and got blinded by the blitz of a camera, when he began to see again he saw his mother standing with a camera in her hand and a big smile.

Cheers growled and walked down stairs.

His father and Pip was already ready.

His father had his usual cloth on, Pip had a white shirt that was a bit open with a black jacket over and black pants.

"Heey! Long time zince I zaw you like that" Pip said with a big smile while lighting a fag, Cheers rolled his eyes "great, and mom took a fucking picture of me" Cheers said.

"If you stop swearing and stop rolling your eyes , I'll burn the picture" Alucard said and walked over to Cheers to have a closer look at him.

His father crouched down in front of Cheers and began to tie the scarf just as his was, Cheers blushed... why did his father have to treat him like a kid?

Alucard got up.

"You have learn how to tie a scarf" he said.

"Yeah... just thought it was a bit more me to have it tied like that..." Cheers mumbled.

"Damn zhe taking her time..." Pip mumbled when Seras still was getting ready.

Alucard took a look at the clock.

"Love, hurry up!" Alucard yelled.

"Two minutes!" Seras screamed back.

Cheers sat down in the couch while scratching his neck.

"Got flees or something?" Alucard asked and gave Cheers a glare.

Cheers stopped scratching even though it was itching as hell.

Finally Seras walked down in a black dress.

"What happened to the white cloth!" Cheers screamed while pointing at Seras.

"I only sat YOU should wear white..." Seras said and smiled cutely.

"Why..." Cheers mumbled.

"Because you look so cute and angel a like" Seras said while pottering Cheers' hair, Cheers knew she just did that as a cover up from combing his hair.

"Mom... you have forced me into gay-ass cloth so please leave my hair alone!" Cheers growled, he felt how his anger was starting to build up! He was gonna snap sometime during the evening or let it out on a teacher when it became Monday.

Seras removed her hands but couldn't help her self from pinched Cheers' cheek.

Cheers felled like he would explode now!

"Come on guyz elze we're will be late" Pip said.

Alucard nodded.

A car sent by miss Integra to pick them up held out side the house, Alucard would probably had preferred to teleport but Cheers didn't care.

Alucard sat at the front seat with the driver, while Pip, Seras and Cheers sat at the back seat, Cheers sat in between Seras and Pip.

Cheers couldn't take his eyes of his mother, he wasn't use to see her look so... woman alike-

Seras had notice "what?" she asked with a smile.

Cheers blushed a bit "well... you just look so woman alike" Cheers said and scratched his back head.

Seras laugh "well, I'm not that un feminine, I wear a skirt" Seras said "yeah... but it's just... you got a short hair and such" Cheers said and made it sound soooo stupid.

Seras laughed "should I get as long hair as your father, or maybe as long as Pip's?" Seras said.

"No!" Cheers quickly answered with a bit of panic in "seriously, you can drown in it!" Cheers said with a bit of panic in his voice.

Pip began to laugh together with Seras, Cheers knew his dad was smiling, he just knew.

"I juzt came up with an idea.." Pip said with a smile.

"What idea?" Cheers curious asked while looking at Pip.

"Well, maybe you zhould come and hang out with uz when we are off duty, I thought of it before but then you were too young to ztay up that long" Pip said with a smile.

Cheers nodded "that would be awesome, what do you do when your are off duty?" Cheers asked with a smile.

"Well... what ever we wanna do, zometimes we play muzic other timez we juzt talk and such" Pip said.

"Play cards.." Pip added with a smile, he adored to play cards.. if he was good at it well... other would have to judge that.

"Sounds pretty much like what me and my friends do" Cheers said.

"Do you and your friends play music?" Alucard asked.

Seras seems very interesting in Cheers' answer.

Pip just smiled widely and then sucked on his fag.

_"Damn!!! He's done it again!" _Cheers thought, he knew Pip had tricked him to unveil that he played music.

"Yeah... a bit..." Cheers mumbled while blushing a bit.

Pip began to laugh "a bit? Damn you can block the garage for hourz!" Pip yelled while smiling.

Alucard looked at Cheers, his father instinct told him to ask Cheers about it.

"What kind of music do you play?" Alucard asked, Cheers got surprised over that question to Pip's big pleasure.

"Oh... rock, J-pop, heavy metal and such" Cheers answered while blinking, he couldn't believe his father actually was interested in him playing music.

"J-pop?" his father repeated.

"Well, it's pretty much Japanese music, you know pop and rock, such stuff" Cheers answered, he didn't really knew how to explain it, his dad probably thought of old-days Japanese music if he just had answered Japanese music.

"I'm not that old" his father said in an insulted tone.

"DAD! Stop reading my thoughts!" Cheers complained in his typical teenager voice.

"Well, next time you and your friends play can I hear?" Seras quickly asked to avoid a conflicted. Cheers didn't really knew what to answer, he knew his mother probably wouldn't like the songs since they had dark thoughts and many of them was written so they sounded like suicide letters.

"Well..." Cheers said and looked down in the ground, "I have to talk to the others first" Cheers answered, his mother nodded understanding. Cheers just didn't fell like he was ready to sing for anyone, well... he had sung a bit for Pip and Greybeard but... that was something different than your parents. Finally they arrived at the Hellsing organisation.

They walked into the room, but there was nearly no one.

"oh!" Walter said quite surprised and walked over to them.

Cheers didn't like that Walter was working, he was sick, he needed to rest.

"Are we too early?" Seras asked while looking around.

Walter nodded "the dinner starts in a half hour" Walter kindly said while bowing a bit.

Pip walked into the bar to have a beer, Seras helped Walter while Alucard went to see Integra.

Cheers sat down in the chair, he had no idea what to do, suddenly a light turned up in his eyes, he knew what to do!

He ran out of the great hall where it was planned the dinner would be held.

The dinner had began, people was just walking around with a glass in their hand talking, even the wild geese was dressed up as proper gentlemen.

Greybeard walking over to Pip.

"Have you seeing Cheers?" Greybeard nervously asked.

"No... why?" Pip asked looking at the rather worried Greybeard.

"I don't know... I just got a bad felling" he answered.

It was getting hot in the hall that was filled with people, Walter walked over and opened the door to the balcony.

Walter squeezed his eyes together, he saw he could see some people in the building. Walter shook his head.

"Your getting old" he mumbled and turned around and walked over to Miss Integra.

Integra got everyone's attention and started to keep a speak, it was more like a meeting than a party, suddenly someone jumped on the balcony from the other building.

The man got up yelling "YES! I did it! I'm a soldier!"

Integra looked like she would shoot the soldier right on the spot.

"What in the name of God are you doing here?!" she screamed.

The soldier got shocked when he found out he had jumped right into Integra's dinner.

"Oh... miss Integra, I'm sorry... I... I" the soldier said while doing salute, the sweat was running off him like waterfalls, you could probably had filled a couple of glass with it.

Integra just growled nearly biting her cigar over, the soldier ran out of the room as quickly as his legs could carrying him.

"Hmpf... humans..." Alucard said as he stood beside Integra.

Integra walked over in front of the entrance to the balcony but she didn't go out there.

"Who the hell is responsibly for this?!" Integra yelled.

Only a laugh she got as an answer.

"Hey guys, the one who dares to jump over their is getting a one way ticking into my division!" the one who had laughed yelled, a couple of soldiers tried to jump but failed, they didn't die but they got some bad injuries.

The man at the other site looked a bit disappointed around.

"No one else?" he asked.

A person with a black military mask over his face, you could only see his eyes, the person looked at the man as a sign of saying 'I wanna give it a go'.

The man nodded and the person began to run.

He jumped, the person nearly bumped into Integra when he landed at the other site.

People in the other building began to make an applause, it was clear the person who had jumped was happy.

"Hey You! Remove your mask!" the man yelled while pointing over at him.

"Why... .I succeed... " the person mumbled.

"Do as your told, Soldier!" the man yelled again.

"Yes sir..." the person mumbled back and pulled the mask away.

People in the room got shocked, it was Cheers. The one people said would never make it over... because he was to short, because he was a trash vampire in their eyes.

People in the other building got just as shocked.

"Hey, it's that vampire thing!" one of them said nervously.

"I got a name!" Cheers yelled.

"He probably cheated..." one said, other began to nodded "yeah... vampire magic or something.." one said, "yeah! That's was why he was wearing a mask!" another said and got happy because then they hadn't being beaten by a child.

The man was clearly mad over being tricked by a long fang.

"Aren't you gonna say 'welcome to my division'" Cheers teased.

That clearly made the man's blood boil from pure madness.

Cheers just laughed.

"Shut up Vampire!! I don't need a soldier who lives of his mother's and father's reputation!" the man yelled.

Cheers got mad "what? That's a filthy lie! My mom or my dad didn't care me over did they?" Cheers growled, he was tired of everyone constantly seeing him as 'the no-life king's son' or 'Alucard's child'.

The man kept quite for some time "shut up! It was just luck you made it over!" the man yelled.

Cheers felled like he would explode and at the same time he felt so little, so hopeless. No one believed he made over by pure skill..

Cheers walked a bit back.

His mother starred at him, she didn't had time to react.

His father was sitting on his chair looking over his shoulder looking like he really didn't care, _"damn you child... knock it off before you get hurt!" _Alucard thought and felled the sweat running down of his face.

Greybeard looked at him surprised.

"Heeey Cheers, you made it!" Pip said with a smile after his heart had starting stopping beating so fast.

Cheers ignored Pip and began to run.

"Stop!" Alucard yelled, but too late Cheers had already made a giant leap.

Greybeard had tried to stop him but it didn't succeed.

Alucard could fell his heart stop for a moment, small flash's of Cheers' life and his life crossed his mind, Seras that was pregnant, when he saw his newborn son, when Cheers took his first steps, when he said his first words, when he began in school, when he had found his son asleep over his homework, all that passed Alucard's inner eye.

Alucard sighed of relieve when Cheers succeed, the soldier just stood starring at each other waiting for someone to react.

Pip walked out on the balcony and stood at the edge starring at Cheers with his mouth wide open. "GET BACK! NOW! Your in troubles!" Alucard yelled whiled slamming his hand in the table so the plates took a dance with each other.

The man was just about to open his mouth.

"nice playing with ya, but gotta go now" Cheers said and winked, it felt SO good to rub this in their faces.

He asked one of the soldiers to move.

"Sure..." the soldier said shocked and moved.

Cheers jumped, again Alucard's heart stopped.

Alucard heard a bump and looked over his shoulder and notice Seras was fainted.

Alucard bend down and held Seras' hand, he gentle touched her cheek.

Cheers was getting close to the balcony, he felled the fresh evening air in his golden hair, he closed his eyes just to enjoy the moment, he suddenly felled a hard wind making him lose height, his eyes grey wide... he wasn't gonna make it over!

Cheers could nearly touch the balcony, he reached out for something, and got a hold of Pip's braid, tears began to ran out of Pip's eye when Cheers was hanging in his braid.

Cheers began to crawl up while Pip tried not to scream.

Cheers finally got up and sighed of relieve when he sat on the safe ground.

_"That's enough jumping for today" _Cheers thought.

"It indeed is" Alucard said and got up on his feet when he notice Seras was beginning to wake up.

"God damn you!" Pip screamed with tears in his eyes while waving his braid in front of Cheers.

"Do you got any idea of how long it took to make it thiz long????!" Pip yelled felling like he was about to explode.

Cheers scratched his head trying to look sweet in the hope Pip would forgive him.

"YOU JUZT KNOCK THAT OFF!!! Maybe it workz on your parentz but not on me!" Pip screamed while pointing on Cheers, Cheers made big puppy eyes.

"You aren't mad at me? Are you uncle Pip?" Cheers said trying to sound small and innocent, Pip took a big sigh and tried to ignore Cheers, Pip hugged Cheers tightly.

"Noooo!! Uncle Pip aren't mad at little Cheers" Pip said sounded like he talked to a five year old child. Cheers sweatdropped.

Seras sat up.

"M-master... please tell me I didn't lose my only child?" Seras said looking scared.

Alucard shook his head.

Alucard walked over to Cheers and grabbed his arm.

"Damn you!! Why did you have to jump! What would have happened if you haven't grabbed Pip's braid??" he yelled, Cheers made him scared for a moment... Alucard disliked the felling of being scared, of not being in control of things.

"OUCH!! That hurts! Dad let go!" Cheers screamed as his father lifted him a bit of the ground still having a hard grip in his arm.

"Not until I get an answer and it better be good!" Alucard yelled, Cheers could fell his nerves screaming 'pain!!' he tried not to show how much it hurt but he didn't think his dad realized how hard the grip was. Cheers couldn't hold the pain in much longer, a tear pushed it's way out of his eye, his father's eyes grew wide when he saw the tear and immediately released Cheers, Cheers felled down on the ground.

"It wasn't that hard..." his father mumbled with his back on Cheers to hide he was a bit a ashamed, he never wanted to hurt his little boy, not so he would cry because of it...

Cheers smiled nervous.

"Well... is a bit... sore..." Cheers said.

Alucard turned around "why?" he asked.

"Oh... well... just..." Cheers said with a smile to cover up his lie.

"Just what?" his father asked and walked closer.

"Well... we played soccer and I by accident tripped" Cheers lied, his father looked Cheers deep into his eyes.

"Your lying" Alucard said in an annoyed tone, he hated when his son was lying to him.

Cheers blushed and looked away.

"It's nothing" he mumbled.

"If it's nothing then you shouldn't have anything against your father taking a look at it" Alucard said took a deep into Cheers' eyes.

"Guess not..." Cheers mumbled. Alucard carefully rolled Cheers' sleeve to unveil lots of blue marks on his arm.

"Who gave you these?" Alucard yelled fiercely while grabbing Cheers' shirt front.

"DAD let go!" Cheers screamed.

"Not until you spit out who did this!" Alucard screamed and dragged Cheers closer.

"Dad knock it off! There is anyway nothing to do about it, if you go talk with someone It'll just become worse, believe me!" Cheers screamed and closed his eye in pain.

Alucard released him and Cheers landed with a bump on the floor, everyone is the room looked at the two vampires, Seras kept a bit in the background, this was between father and son.

"Dad... let's talk about this another time?" Cheers said and rubbed his arm in pain, his father nodded. People began to talk again and Cheers walked a bit around from group to group of people standing with a glass of champagne while talking about boring grown up stuff, why didn't any of them discuss rock music? Cheers wondered while walking a bit around.

He walked out of the balcony to take some fresh air.

Greybeard walked out to him "hi gosling" Greybeard said.

Cheers blushed when Greybeard walked over to him.

"Are you mad at me?" Cheers asked after a couple of minutes silence, Cheers looked down in the garden, he didn't fell like looking Greybeard into the eyes.

Greybeard shook his head.

"I aren't mad at you mad at you but I'm not proud of you either" Greybeard said and looked up at the stars.

"Sorry... I just got tired of... well..." Cheers said and didn't knew how to say, Greybeard looked at him with a look saying 'I'm listing and just take all the time you need'.

Cheers sighed.

"Well... this is like a second home to me, and people are really nice they really are... but... when I have grown older then... well... when I was younger I understood my parents didn't wanted me on any mission but it's just..." Cheers ended with a sigh and looked down from the balcony, he looked up "I aren't little anymore... my parents don't think I can do it but I know I can... I know!" Cheers said with a desperate voice.

Greybeard smiled and laughed.

"What?" Cheers asked and wondered what were so funny.

"My dear sweet innocent Cheers!" Greybeard said while laughing "you just opened your eyes my dear boy" Greybeard laughed.

Cheers looked confused "wha-?" he said "what do you mean by that...??" he asked and sounded a bit grumpy.

Greybeard put a hand on Cheers' head and ruffled his hair.

"Your a child, you have nearly just discovered the world, children don't belongs in war.." Greybeard said with a tendered smile.

Cheers looked down in the ground, "I aren't a child" he mumbled.

"HEY VAMPIRE!" interrupted their conversation, Cheers looked down from the balcony and saw the man, he had short dark brown hair and was wearing a uniform.

"Damn him..." Greybeard said and lit a fag.

Cheers knew the man, he had being teasing him and being mean to him ever since Cheers sat his foot into the Hellsing manor.

"If you think anyone is gonna be crazy enough let them into their division? Let's face facts vampire, you don't belong here! We fight vampires, we don't fight with them!" The man yelled.

"Shut the fuck up, lieutenant! Or I'll beat the crap out of you!" Greybeard yelled turning all red from anger, maybe Greybeard was an old man but he still had a sense of justice, and he wouldn't let ANYONE judge Cheers without they had a fair prove of their believes of him.

"If you got something to say then say it now while you apparently is drunk enough" Cheers said with a calm tone.

"What?!" Greybeard surprise said quickly turning his head to look at the calm Cheers.

"Just go sit down, I'll take care of this" Cheers said with his cheerful smile that he often gave people when he wanted them to not to worry about him.

Greybeard nodded and sat down between the guests who had already sat down, Greybeard didn't like that Cheers had to face the lieutenant all by him self, he were to small and young.

"Had something to say?" Cheers asked in a relaxed tone, the lieutenant turned quite when he was asked that question.

"Yeah!" he yelled after some time, Cheers nodded, he had lend on to the balcony's rail with his arms up on the rails looking completely relaxed.

"Your a stinky, fucked up, idiotic, stupid, ridiculous, brain less" the lieutenant started to yell, Cheers just nodded with a smile.

"Annoying, rude, swearing, cursing, ill-mannered, wrong overturn of a vampire!" Cheers happily yelled with a smile.

The lieutenant turned all quite.

Pip started to laugh he lend over to Greybeard "hey, maybe he got a heart attack" Pip said and began to laugh, Greybeard nodded while smiling.

"Damn... we ended up doing a good job at the raizing part" Pip proud said with a smile, he lend back in the chair while lighting a fag.

The other wild geese began to nodded and agree "yeah, we did pretty good" some of them said to each other.

Alucard growled and made the wild geese jumped a few meters up in the air.

"But-but-but of courze hiz parentz getz a lot of the credit" Pip nervously said and lit another fag to keep the nerves down.

The lieutenant starred up at Cheers.

"Hey lieutenant, with all that shouting you must be thirsty, just wait a minute" Cheers said and walked over to the table and took a bottle of wine.

The lieutenant just looked up at Cheers not knowing what to say or do.

"Here you go" Cheers said and held the bottle over the balcony railing and turned it upside down.

The lieutenant turned all red when he got covered up in red wine.

"Damn you! Your fucking son of a bitch, you just wait!! You and your family are dead!! I'm gonna beat the shit out of you and send your body parts back to your parents!!" the lieutenant yelled with a raised fist.

Cheers yawned.

_"booooooring" _he thought, like he hadn't heard worse death treats than that.

Alucard got up, he wouldn't put up in his family getting insulting in that way.

Cheers pushed one of the big plants standing on the balcony railing and made it fall down, he heard the loud crack when it landed.

"What the fuck would you have done if it had hit me?" the lieutenant screamed as he just managed to jump away before the plant hit the ground.

"Held a party" Cheers answered.

The lieutenant turned quite.

"You just wait" the lieutenant growled while scowling up at Cheers.

"NO! You just wait! You got no idea of who you had put up against! I am the fucking teen from hell!" Cheers yelled.

_"knew I was gonna snap.."_ Cheers thought and in his inner he shrugged.

The lieutenant turned quite and turned around.

"Hey! What about I sing a lullaby for you?" Cheers yelled after the lieutenant.

The lieutenant turned around looking with a weird look at Cheers.

Cheers began to sing and the night turned into his heavy metal band like God or the devil had decided to back him up in this case...

"For everything you do  
I'd like to swallow you  
And everyday I'm gonna blame you  
Even if you justify  
Every fucking bullshit lie  
It only makes me want to break you  
You pull me down  
And you crucify my name  
You make me insane  
It's broken now  
Don't ever look my way  
Don't even think I'm playin'  
'Cause I fucking hate you  
You're such a liar  
And I love to hate you  
You're all the same to me" Cheers yelled down to the lieutenant.

The lieutenant clearly got insulted and walked away.

The wild geese began to laugh loudly, slapping each other on the shoulder, God! They always wanted to sing that song to the lieutenant.

"Hey, what's wrong what another one? What about an anti-Christian one?" Cheers said in a mocking tone.

The lieutenant didn't answered but kept walking away, he was gonna get Cheers.. when they're were less people around.. especially when his father weren't around.

"That shut his mouth" Cheers said and snorted.

Cheers sat down, it was first now he could fell how hungry he was.

"Is that the music you play?" Seras asked through gritted teeth, she seemed quite tensed-

Cheers got an embarrassing smile on his face.

"Yeah..." he said with the same embarrassing smile and blush on his face.

"You can be arrested for death threads..." Seras said and switched the tensed look out with the mother-look.

"Mom... it's just a song" Cheers mumbled.

Seras sighed and shook her head "that boy" she mumbled.

Cheers took a look at Greybeard "sorry, it probably aren't you taste of music" Cheers said while embarrassing rubbing the back of his head.

Greybeard laughed "do I look THAT old?" he asked while tears began to build in his eyes because of laughing.

Cheers turned all red, he never meant to insult Greybeard with his age.

"No..." Cheers mumbled and looked down in the floor to hide his was blushing.

"I was into heavy from the beginning!" Greybeard proud announced.

Cheers quickly looked up with his eyes sparkly of happiness.

"Cool!" he said, he didn't knew Greybeard liked heavy and rock.

"Rock music just rocks, much better than all that shitty MTV music shit" Greybeard proud said and lit a fag.

Cheers got up from his chair and slammed his hand to the table.

"Yeah, Britney Spears and so on are goddamn hors!" Cheers yelled, Alucard grabbed Cheers' ear and pulled him down.

"Sorry, sorry!" Cheers out cried while closing one of his eyes in pain, Alucard released him with a growl saying 'restrain you self!'.

Cheers sat and rubbed his ear "damn, this must be the shittiest week of my life" Cheers mumbled.

Seras heard that and embraced Cheers.

"AWWW! Sweetie, don't be sad" Seras said and hugged Cheers tightly into her chest _"mom, get those boobs off my face!!!" _Cheers madly thought.

"Mom... release right now or I'll have to hurt you" Cheers mumbled, Seras ignored him.

Cheers looked up at the clock.

"How much longer can this hug last??????" Cheers mumbled with a cry baby face.

"I wouldn't mind zwitching placez with you" Pip said with a pervert smile.

Seras quickly got off Cheers.

"You goddamn pervert captain!" she yelled and raised her fit.

Alucard took a bag of blood and started to drink it such as a human would drink beer for a football match.

Walter walked into the room.

"Oh Cheers, just guess what I saw out side the door?" Walter asked.

"No, what?" Cheers asked while blinking his red eyes and doing his best to ignore the sound of items crashing against the wall.

"The big abstract painting" Walter said with a smile.

Cheers smiled.

"Cool, always loved that picture" Cheers said and nodded.

"When you were a baby you could just put you in front of that painting and you would stare at it for hours" Walter said and smiled as he recalled little Cheers sitting in front of the painting starring up at it.

Cheers nodded.

"Even as a kid I had great artistic talents" Cheers said and made it sound like he was being interviewed. Walter smiled, a woman came into the room carrying a tray of food and drinks, she wasn't so big and was fat.

She had brown hair that was tight up with a hair net over, she had pushed the door open with her back, she turned around and nearly dropped the tray when she saw Cheers all dressed in white, she began to laugh and walked over to Cheers.

"Oh my God! Is that you?" she said and took a closer look at the cloth.

"Behind all this white cloth... I'm a afraid so..." Cheers said and sighed.

"Well, we can't have that can we?" the woman said and winked.

Cheers blinked confusing a couple of times "eh?" he said.

The woman pulled a small bottle of theatre blood up from her pocket and put a small line running down from Cheers' mouth, she took a riveter leather wristband, she took it around Cheers' wrist.

Cheers smiled "thanks, it actually does make me fell more comfortable" Cheers said while looking at the wrist band.

"Then I guess your the white punk tonight?" the woman said and winked and began server the dinner. Cheers looked a down at his bowl with blood, he was defiantly not in the mood for blood, he sat beside his father who was busy drinking blood, Cheers lend over to his father.

"Want mine bowl?" Cheers asked, his father got surprised and looked at Cheers.

"Why do you ask?" he asked with a serious look. Cheers looked down at the table "I just aren't hungry" Cheers lied, he could hear his stomach scream 'for God sake! You motherfucking idiot! Eat that goddamn blood' Cheers just crumbled a bit together.

His father lend close to his ear, Cheers could fell his warm breath.

"You stomach says otherwise" he whispered.

Cheers sighed, he ate the blood even thought it felled like eating pins, he really wasn't in the mood... who knew maybe it weren't medical blood maybe it was from someone that someone had killed?

The dinner was finally over.

Cheers sat down on a chair drinking massive amounts of water to get the fowl taste of the blood out of his mouth.

"Hi honey, were you thirsty?" his mother asked with a smile and sat down beside her son, Cheers lend a big forward.

"Yeah... was just in the mood for water..." Cheers mumbled, Seras put her hand on Cheers back and carefully stroking it.

"Your father said you offered him your blood even through you were hungry, why?" Seras asked a bit nervous.

"No reason..." Cheers mumbled.

"Okay, you keep your teen secrets but if you need help come to me or your father" Seras said and winked, she smiled at him.

Cheers smiled and lend backwards looking into his mother's blue eyes, he would give anything to have normal eyes.

"I will mom, don't worry" Cheers assured his mother.

"Good lad" she said and got up.

When Seras was out of sight Cheers sighed.

"Damn..." he mumbled, why did his life had to be so complicated? Everyday he had to lie to the world, lie to his parents, every time the asked 'how are you?' he always answered 'fine' but what he really wanted to say was no...

_'no, I need you to help me out' _

Seras, Alucard, Pip, Greaybeard weren't among the guests right now, Integra and Walter were also no where to be seeing, they were probably having some weird meting.

Cheers walked into a room where there were no one, he sat down in the couch, it was so soft and warm, he decided to lay down in it, just to close his eyes for a few minutes.

He yawned, he could fell how tired he was, he couldn't wait till it became weekend again.

He closed his eyes and felled a sleep.

Alucard walked from room to room, he looked around in the dark room.

"Cheers!" he yelled.

He heard a sleeping mumbling which came from the couch, he lend over the couch and found his son a sleep.

Alucard grinned, he carefully stroke Cheers' hair.

Cheers liked it and got a big smile on his face, Alucard notice Cheers' sharp fangs, it made his grin grow wider.

Cheers had his fangs from Alucard, no doubt about it, Alucard felled the anger over children bullying Cheers with his fangs entering his mind.

Alucard was proud over his son having his fangs.

Alucard lend close to Cheers "I like your fangs" he whispered and kissed Cheers on the cheek as he had done when Cheers was a small child, he was still a child in Alucard's eyes he had just grown a bit bigger...

Alucard carefully wrapped Cheers into a blanket and carefully lifting him up from the couch, Alucard walked out side with Cheers laying safe fully in his arms.

Seras looked at her sleeping son and couldn't help her self from saying "awwww".

Pip looked at the sleeping Cheers and smiled.

Alucard teleported home, he carefully carried him up stares and laid him in his bed, he pulled the quilt over Cheers and tucking him in making sure he was warm, .

Alucard sat squat in front of the bed looking at his sleeping son, he carefully stroke Cheers cheek, Cheers peacefully slept, even if he was being tucked in by a monster...

Alucard smiled, it was funny for once not to be yelled at. Alucard sighed, who knew how long Cheers would be here with him? When he would move away.

Alucard got up on his feet and walked down stairs quietly closing the door behind him.

Cheers jumped out of the bed by the sound of his mother yelling "Cheers! Cheers! Get up or you'll be late" he ran down stairs, swallow his breakfast.

He notice his mother had being looking at him all morning while smiling and giggling.

Cheers began to think carefully why would she giggle?

His eyes went wide open.

_"Shit! I felt a sleep!" _he thought, he knew his father had carried him home while tucking him into bed like he would have done when he was five.

Cheers ran out on the bathroom and got washed, he meet a tired looking Pip.

"Hi" Cheers said as he rushed past him, Pip mumbled something and went over and grabbed a beer and smoked a cigarette.

Cheers shook his head, it was so typically Pip to start of his day that way.

Cheers had taking his usual punk cloth on, a T-shirt with a rebellious message on, some tight black jeans with pins in and a long chain in his riveted belt.

Cheers stood in the living room packing the books he needed, Alucard walked over to him.

"Good morning" he said and put a hand on Cheers head while ruffling his hair.

Cheers got annoyed, when would his father learn he was 16!!

Cheers got a grumpy look on his face and madly packed his bag.

"After school your going straight to the Hellsing manor" Alucard said with a grin.

Cheers looked at his father.

"Sure, sure" he mumbled and got the bag on his back.

"See ya!" Cheers yelled and opened the door.

"Oh... honey, sure, you don't need a jacket?" Seras nervous asked looking at Cheers just wearing black pants and a T-shirt and the weather wasn't too good, the sky was grey and it was raining a bit.

"No, mom I don't need a jacket" Cheers answered and grabbed the door handle, why did she fell like she needed to tell him what to do? He was big enough to decide whether he needed a jacket or not.

"You'll caught a cold!" Seras complained.

Cheers sighed "don't worry got a jacket in the bag" Cheers lied.

Cheers slammed the door before Seras could say anything, he began to walk down towards the bus stop, _"god! I hate busses" _Cheers thought with a tired look on the face.

He heard the sound of a motor cycle and turned around, it was Pip.

"Hi vampie!" he said with a smile.

_"That beer sure did wake him up" _Cheers thought.

Pip grabbed a fag "you didn't think I waz gonna let you take the buz did ya?" Pip said with a smile. Cheers smiled and got up on the motor cycle.

He clanged tight on to Pip.

"Hang on" Pip said and speeded up, again Cheers felled the whirl in his stomach that made him smile. He felt the fresh air against his pale skin, the air playing with his air. He tighten the grip around Pip, he smiled, everything felled great for once he forgot the stupid teachers, his non-understanding parents, girl problems all that stuff was just gone.

"Now we're here" Pip said and Cheers could fell how the motor cycle slowed down, he sighed, here he was... standing to the entrance of hell.

He really wanted to say he had a stomach pain and ask Pip to drive him home... but he wouldn't fall for that.

"See ya" Cheers said and forced a smile on his lips.

"See yaaa" Pip said with a smile and drove away.

When Pip was out of sight Cheers sighed.

He began to walk towards the tall grey building, he really hated school... everyone was after him, he had to lie everyday to his friends, he just wanted to run home but then he had to explain everything to his father or his mother who would tell him how important education is.

The building came closer and closer, for every step Cheers took he really could fell a stomach pain, he heard a whisper and looked over his should, it was too girls, you know the kind who wear fashion right cloth etc.

"Really? I heard he keeps rats and spiders as pets" one of the girl whispered.

"He probably eats them for lunch" the other whispered back, they began to mocking giggle.

"Hey, hey, heard this that his father drink blood" the girl said, their voice had became clear "ew! Disgusting" the girl said.

Cheers got mad, how dared they speak of his father that way? His father! The father who had being with him his entire life, yeah sure he could be an asshole but he was still his father! Cheers really wanted to yell at them but then remembered his mother's words...

'Cheers, you should turn around and ignore them! Your just as bad as them when you say stuff like that' Cheers tighten his fist.

Alright! For his mother's sake he would ignore them.

Cheers entered the classroom, nearly no one there, he looked up at the clock, it was 7:55.

Cheers shrugged he might as well sit down.

Cheers dragged his chair out and sat down, he sat in the middle of the class, yeah, just in the middle. There were three lines of tables in the classroom, Cheers sat on the second in the middle.

He looked down in the table 'fuck you, punk' was writing in the table, it had being tried to be removed with a easer but you could still read it, Cheers sighed.

He just wanted peace, now that he didn't had that at home any more, he lend back in the chair and looked up in the sealing just as he use to do when he was home.

He hoped his friends soon would turn up, he would hate if some of his enemies turned up before they did.

At last someone did enter the classroom.

A boy with orange hair, he had blue eyes just as Seras, he wore dark blue jeans, they were a bit dirty and had holes on the knees. He had a black T-shirt on saying: 'I'm the king' with a crown under the text. "Hi" the boy happily said while lifting his hand, Cheers smiled "hi Chaashi" he said.

_"Finally a bit light in the dark school time"_ Cheers thought.

Chaashi sat beside Cheers it wasn't his place, a boy called Smash sat next to Cheers.

"What's up?" Chaashi asked.

"Love told that you got grounded" the boy said, he had pity in his blue eyes.

Cheers felled the anger raise up in him.

"Yeah!" Cheers said.

"No friends, no party, no music and I have to go to bed 8 o'clock!" Cheers complained, Chaashi's skin who normally was a bit brown had turned all pale, just as pale as Cheers' skin.

"Jesus! Your father sure is an asshole" Chaashi said and was still in a state of chook.

Cheers nodded, right now he just wanted to run home and punch his father in the face... or maybe paint his coffin pink? Or sell his underwear on Ebay? Cheers' head was exploding with ideas that his father would murder him for carrying out.

The other pupils began to walk into the classroom, a girl with long blond hair and grey blue eyes walked into the classroom, she saw Cheers and Chaashi and started to wave.

"Hiiii!" she screamed.

In one leap she jumped over to Cheers and Chaashi, she kissed down on the cheeks and hugged them. "Hi Love" Chaashi said and hugged Love, Cheers smiled when Love's face ended up with an weird expression when Chaashi put his head between her boobs as a cover up for a hug, Cheers laughed a bit, he couldn't help it but Love reminded him so much of his mother.

Rest of the class came into the class, the class started... it was math, the thing Cheers wasn't in the mood for.

The math teacher sent Cheers a hateful look that Cheers sent back to her right away.

The lesson started, Cheers rested his hand on his hand, he looked out of the window... he would chew of his left leg to run out side.

The teacher started to talk and write stuff on the black board, Cheers wasn't paying attention. He got bored of looking out side of the window.

He looked out in the class... and notice Love, he looked at her back head for a long time with a smile on his face, he shook his head when he notice that ... no! No! He weren't in love! Defiantly not!

Finally, after lots of lessons with boring talk and a too short recess it became lunch time.

Cheers walked outside the schoolyard, it was boring... yeah, sure it was fun when you were little to hang out here you know had swings but when you were 16 it was boring!

Cheers walked into the back of the school yard, no one was there.

It was cold because of the long shades, he remembered how scared everyone had being to go down here when they were in 1 grade but now it was cool, a place to have peace.

He sat at the garbage cans that were covered with a tree wall, it looked better to cover the garbage cans but the tree wall were rotten and smelled, the garbage smelled but it didn't bother Cheers at all.

He heard footstep coming running towards hum, he looked around, it was Chaashi and Love, together with a black haired girl, she had lose black close on with a silver cross hanging in a long chain, the cross weren't looking like normal cross it had spikes on it.

"Yo!" she said with her hands deep buried in the pocket's of her black jacket.

"Hiya sweetie!" Love quickly said and embraced her, the girl nearly dropped the fag she had wanted to lit, Cheers nervously laughed when the girl tried to get Love off.

"UUH lesbian sex" Chaashi whispered, Cheers turned all red, Chaashi laughed, Cheers quickly got a hold of his thought and got his normal skin colour back.

The girl finally got Love of her, the girl was breathing heavily and had turn all red from anger, Love giggled.

"You look kawaii today Nitro-chan!" Love giggled.

The girl breath heavily looking quite shocked over that greeting.

"Shu-shut up, cunt!" she gasped.

"Come on Nitro-glycerine! She just said hello to ya..." Chaashi said with his hands on his hips in a girlish way.

Nitro-glycerine mumbling lighting a fag.

Cheers laughed a bit, the four of them were a funny pair.

Chaashi - the playboy

Love - the hyper girl who loved everyone.

And Nitro-glycerine... everyone just called her Nitro normally, they only said the entire word when ever they needed to tell her off.

Cheers began to think.. he actually did knew her real name... she never told them what her real name was.

She just said 'shut the fuck up! I hate my name, end of story'

Cheers tapped a finger to his chin and looked up in the sky, it would probably rain.

He began to think...

_"I bet her name is pretty..."_ he thought.

Heavy footsteps could be heard, they walked quite slow.

Cheers looked around.

"Whaddi up?" he asked in a big of nervous voice, he was starting to get more and more nerves on when ever he went to school.

A quick pain rushed threw his left shoulder, Cheers put a hand onto his shoulder and squeezed it a bit, like he was trying to make it stop bleeding.

Chaashi sighed as he saw that.

"Yo! Smash is that ya?" he yelled.

A big fellow walked out of the shade, nearly 2 meters.

He had an American Football T-shirt on, you could clearly see his muscles.

"Hello..." he said in a deep voice.

Cheers sighed and relaxed, his head dropped...how stupid of him... it was just Smash, he couldn't hurt a fly even if his life depended on it.

"Whaddi up..." Cheers said again looking up at Smash, sweat was still running down of his face.

Smash smiled and teasing patted Cheers head.

"Whaddi up Rebel.." he said smiling.

One side of Cheers' mouth twitched upwards in a smile.

Smash smiled.

Cheers was about to say something but a loud rumbled interrupted him.

He looked around.

"What was that?" he asked.

Chasshi blushed and held a hand on his stomach.

"Hehe.. me... I'm hungry..." Chaashi said.

Cheers smiled "kay! I'll get some food..." he said.

They all gave him some money so they would split the bill of two pizzas.

Cheers walked down the street towards their usual place to buy lunch.

Cheers got in and ordered and got the pizzas, he sniffled to them.

God! He knew how heaven smelled like now!

He turned around a corner, his eyes grew wide and he jumped back behind the corner pushing his back towards the cold and itchy wall.

Cheers peaked out from behind the wall, yes! No doubt it was them!

Butch and his gang.

There must have being about 5 or 6 six tall and strong boys sitting on some trashcans sharing fags, talking girls and what they wanted to do to Cheers when they found him.

Cheers gulped.

_"Why God? Why? It's unfair I always have to run into them..."_ he thought.

He again peaked out from the wall.

No it sadly enough weren't a dream, there they were.

He sighed and felt so ashamed, he was a vampire and still he was scared of Butch who was just an ordinary human.

He felt the pain of last weeks beating coming back, how much it had hurt when they had held him down and kicked him, hurt him, spit on him... told him things he didn't wanted to hear..

How they fucked his ex-girlfriend ever night.

That his father must be ashamed of having such a whimp as a son.

A tear forced it's way out of his eye.

_".. yeah.. dad must be ashamed of me... he's always strong, never afraid of anything... I'm.."_

Cheers felt so weak in the knees.

He gulped.

_"Kay... I'm gonna do it..."_ he thought, he turned around.

"Hey! You there! Get lost! I don't want any troubles!" an angry man said and chased Butch and the others away with a broom.

Cheers stood still as he turned the corner, he was shocked... he was saved!

He wanted to run over to the man and embrace him and thanks him.

Cheers pulled him self together and went back to the schoolyard to his friends, they started to eat.

"So your parents still won't let you go to boxing?" Chaashi asked Nitro with his mouth filled with pizza.

Nitro said while chewing on a slice of pizza filled with the melted cheese.

Cheers was so quite... normally he was the first to start a conversation.. or tell a dirty joke he had heard from Pip.. but no, today he was quite.

Love concerned looked at him, she put a hand on his back and stroke his back like his mother had done.

Cheers sighed, it was nice.. he felt a bit more safe now.

"What's the matter, Rebel?" she asked worried.

Cheers sighed, then got a hold of his emotions and looked up at her with a fake smile.

"Nothing... everything is fine" he said smiling.

Love blinked a bit, she felt like he was lying but again.. she wouldn't be rude and accuse him for lying.

"Okay... if you say so.." she said and went back to eating.

The old bell sounded over the boring schoolyard.

For a short second Cheers could he swear the bell rang: 'back to hell, suckers!'

Cheers sighed and got up, he dusts him self off and walked towards the door.

He really felt sick, but luckily enough he only had 5 lessons today.

He sat at his chair, being bored out of hell.

His religion teacher walked in, Cheers really hated that dude.

His religion teacher was also his form master.. Cheers felt like killing him self when he heard that his religion teacher would become his form master.

He use to have a really sweet English teacher as his form master, she was so carrying and nice to everyone.

Cheers really felt like if he told her something and told her not to tell anyone she wouldn't tell anyone, and her advises were useful, not just the usual shit where they just nodded saying 'I know how you fell' cause they didn't, they could take that therapist shit and shove it up their asses.

Cheers' hands tighten.

The religion teacher who had the nickname Satan started to read.

"Well children tomorrow we're going for a four day long camp..." he said in his aristocratic voice.

Cheers felt how the sweat began to run down his forehead, he really felt like he was going to throw his insides up.

_"shit!" _he thought.

He had forgot everything about that stupid camp, four days trapped out in a wood with people you hate!

Cheers sighed, he looked at his friends.

All of them had found ways to skip the shit.

Cheers looked down at his tighten fists, what should he do? Should he beg his parents to let him stay home? Stay at a friend's house?

The thoughts were panic running around in his head, he just wanted to get home NOW!

Finally the bell sounded, for once Cheers felt like this lesson passed quickly.

He rushed out of the class room without even saying goodbye, he ran over to the bus stop and luckily enough the bus showed up on time.

Cheers sighed as he sat down, now.. he was gone from that horrible place.

He got off and walked the few minutes before he could see the hellsing manor.

He walked towards it with a bit of mixed feelings... he was happy to be home but he weren't happy to meet Integra and get told off.

Cheers got passed the guards for once without troubles, it was probably because it was Jilly and Donut who was on guard, they were from the wild geese and bloody nice.

Cheers walked down the long corridors and into 'his' room.

Sometimes Cheers nearly lived here, he didn't really knew why.. it was easier with mommy and daddy's work...

He sat at the dirty bed, it had been long since he had been here.

He sighed, he took his old MP3 out of the drawer.

He put the headphones into his ears and by accident pushed play.

_Souls in the wind  
Must learn how to bend  
Seek out a star  
Hold on to the end  
Valley, mountain  
There is a fountain  
Washes our tears all away  
Words are swaying  
Someone is praying  
Please let us come home to stay _

If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I 

A tear pushed out of his eyes.

His mother use to sing that song to him as a lullaby...

He grabbed his school bag he careless had thrown over in a corner.

He began to dug in after that note with the camp trip.

He sighed as he found it.

He needed a guardians signature... also if he couldn't come along on the trip.

Cheers laid down in his bed, he just wanted to sleep right now... forget everything... flee to a place that was nice...


	3. the camp to hell

3. the camp to hell.

Cheers sighed as he walked towards the bus with a bag on his back, he just wanted to turn around and run.

He peaked over his shoulder, Seras was there... to wave goodbye.

He sighed.

_"damn..."_ he thought as he looked at her waving.

Alucard sent him a look saying 'stop cursing'.

Cheers sighed and kept walking.

He remember what a huge argue they had thrown yesterday evening.

They both had argued there were no way he could skip it, because it would be good for him.. to make new friends and such and end all the rivalry he had with others and maybe even become friends with his religion teacher... like that ever was going to happen.

Cheers got up on the bus and sat at the window, he rested his head against the pane.

He sighed as he saw his parents, for a short moment he blamed them because he was stuck here.. maybe it was?

They could just had let him skip...he was prepared to do everything! Take the dishes, clean, cook. ANYTHING!

The green landscape quickly passed Cheers' tired eyes as the bus drove closer to the wood.

Cheers didn't care... he just wanted to disappear.

He closed his eyes and began to sleep.

Cheers got a awaken by his religion teacher's angry shaking him.

"Wake up! Wake up!" he angry said as he kept shaking Cheers.

Cheers confused blinked and looked up at the little nearly bald man.

Cheers got up and out of the bus.

There was a small path leading further into the wood.

Cheers sighed as he walked with the other pupils, he stared down in the road and avoided eye contact.

In his mind playing loud heavy metal to over hear the talk about him..

They stopped in a little glade.

The others started to out pack their stuff, put up their tents.

Cheers walked a bit away from the camp.

He came to a round lake, the water was just as shinning as the hall's floor when Walter had cleaned it.

Cheers looked down in the water and studied his reflection.. he unpleased sighed.

He didn't liked his look never had... he was to short.

He sighed and looked up to the tree's branches, a cold wind blew trough the wood.

It was nice and fresh.

Cheers sat down on the soft ground, he felt how the bugs crawled around under and between his fingers.

He stared out at the shinning surface, the wind blew over it.

It was like the water and wind was playing with each other.

Cheers pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around it, he rocked a bit back and forward it made him fell a bit more safe... like everything was gonna be alright no matter how shitty it looked like now.

Alucard smiled as he lit a candle, he sat down naked in his coffin with Seras sitting naked with the sheet covering her breasts.

Alucard looked at Seras with a look telling her how much he was in love with her..

Seras got a deep crimson blush over her face and for a brief moment looked away.

The crimson colour made Alucard recall how sweet and fresh her blood had tasted as he made her his slave...

Alucard lend forward, he put a hand on her cheek.

He gently moved her face back to look into his blood red eyes.

He smiled and gently kissed her.

Seras' eyes first went wide opened and then slowly closed to enjoy the kiss, she liked to fell him this close.. to fell his wet lips against her and his hand on her cheek.

She felt so safe...

So blessed...

Cheers tried to ignore all the nose from the others, he had such a headache.

He looked down in the soup...

it looked more like squitters than something you could eat.

Cheers sighed and forced it down, it tasted just as fowl as he had imagined.

God! He was even prepared to drink blood than eat this.

"Time for bed, children.." the teacher said while clapping his hands together to get attention.

Cheers sighed, he weren't even tired at all.

A lot of buuh's and come on's came through the camp but in the end all of them were forced to bed.

Cheers had chosen a nice little spot far away from the camp.

He laid down, he didn't bring a tent... he could live without, he thought as he laid down on the soft ground.

He of course brought a groundsheet and a quilt.

He crumbled together on the ground, he laid on something hard in his pocket.

Yeah... at least he made sure to steal that back from his father before he left.

He started to write over MSN.

Chaashi world champion so fuck off! says:

Yo Cheers :'( heard that you were forced to that stupid trip.. poor ya hugs

Cheers this is pure shit! says:

yeah... it fucking sucks... Chaashi old mate... don't know what to do...

Chaashi world champion so fuck off! says:

hm... talk to ya old folks... GOSH! Did I just write that XDD

Cheers this is pure shit! says:

lol XD yeah! Your crazy... don't really know... they didn't seem like they understood me when I tried to explain to 'em...

Chaashi world champion so fuck off!! says:

hm... sucks.. but try anyway... your folks are okay... rolls eyes compared to my cunt of a mother...

Cheers this is pure shit! says:

guess so... see ya around mate.. gonna call up the old folks and try to get out of this shit!

Chaashi world champion so fuck off! says:

kay :D see ya around Rebel!

Cheers typed his parent's phone number.

He waited and someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" Alucard's deep voice answered.

"Hey dad! What's up?" Cheers happily out cried, for once hearing his father's voice was nice.

Alucard turned very quite.

"... How did you get your phone back...?" he asked and didn't sound like him self... a bit shocked, perhaps?

Cheers got a wide smiled across his face and a laughed.

"Well... that what happens when you don't pay attention..." he answered.

Alucard growled a bit.

"This is not helping your case of being grounded, little boy..." he said sounded more like him self.. just a bit mad.

Cheers sighed.

"Dad..." he sadly said.

Alucard's voice soon changed from angry into worried.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Can't I come home..." Cheers said in a small tiny sad voice.

Alucard thought for some time.

"No... your going to stay up there... it's school..." Alucard said in a stubborn voice.

"Yeah but dad! I don't want to!" Cheers complained.

"Perhaps, but you have to get use to doing things you do not want to do... it's a part of growing up..." Alucard said.

"It's unfair! I don't wanna stay here! I hate it!" Cheers yelled, he felt like crying.

"Goodbye little boy.. try to have some fun..." Alucard said and hung up.

Cheers couldn't believe it... he removed the phone from his ear... the only hope he had was gone!

"MISTER ARCHIBALD! Cheers got a phone!" some girls yelled.

"Crap!" Cheers said and hide his phone, you weren't allowed to bring phones... maybe so you couldn't tell you parents how shitty the school trips where..

Cheers sighed.

It was the second day.. no phone.. no chance of getting help.

He got up, there were balks places around the fire to sit by when you roasted stuff over the fire.

Cheers began to walk away, he needed to get away from anyone... then maybe he wouldn't get in a fight..? Or argue with someone...?... Like that ever was going to happen.

Cheers would have heard the small branches cracked and boys talking if it weren't because he was so depressed.

"Hey red eye!" a mocking voice said.

Cheers blinked and confused looking around.

"Huh? What? Where?" he stupid said as he looked around.

The mocking voice laughed.

"Behind..." it said yet again in the very same tone.

Cheers turned around.

Oh shit!

His eyes grew wide... tell him this was an evil dream! Please dear God! Anything else.

It was Butch and his gang looking meaner than ever.

Butch nodded to the boys that walked down and surrounded Cheers, cutting off all his escapes.

Butch grinned, for a short moment the grin reminded him of his father.. no... Cheers would rather not compare his father with the thing that Butch really where..

His thinking quickly got cut off when the boys grabbed his arms and forced him down, he had no chance of getting lose.

They were three boys, all weighting quite a lot.

Butch grinning walking down to them.

"Well, well... aren't the communities loser we got here?" Butch asked.

The boys laughed and nodded.

That hurt... it was like Cheers heart was getting a silver stick through his heart... sure he was bad at some stuff... like getting up in the morning... cleaning and math had never been his cup of tea but.. loser?

Butch's grin grew wider as he saw Cheers pain.

He gave Cheers a kick in the stomach and that hurt as much as it always did... then a slap in the face... no different there.

After maybe some minutes beatings they finally stopped.

Cheers could taste the iron taste of his blood in his mouth.

Blood was dripping down on the green grass.

He panted a bit.

He felt like he couldn't breath.. he so badly wanted to tell Butch and his gang but would that make them stop?

Butch triumphant lit a fag, he blew the smoke out right in Cheers' face.

Cheers coughed a bit, the smoke made it even harder for him to breath.

Some minutes pasted with blowing into Cheers' face.

Butch looked at the fag, it was nearly burned.

Butch smoked the red hot fag closer to Cheers.

He pushed it onto Cheers' cheek leaving him a small memory.

Tears began to push their way out of Cheers' crimson eyes as he felt it... God! That hurt more than anything he had tried.

The boys dropped Cheers and left him, as one of them was about to leave he sent a nice round clot on his back.

Cheers laid there for some time... everything was blurring... everything hurt...

He felt like he couldn't move, he didn't fell like he had control over his body.

He laid down in the soft grass that had become more red than green.

He slowly closed his eyes, he was so tired... he needed to rest.. to flee once again.


End file.
